1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex sensing apparatus for a steering system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A power steering system for a vehicle is an apparatus for changing a direction of a steering wheel to change a direction in which a running vehicle progresses. Since a steering level of the running vehicle is used as data for controlling the vehicle, a steering torque and a steering angle are sensed to detect the steering level of the vehicle. A complex sensing apparatus for a steering system refers to an apparatus for sensing a steering torque and a steering angle of a vehicle, etc.
A steering torque sensing apparatus and a steering angle sensing apparatus of a conventional complex sensing apparatus for a steering system have first and second printed circuit boards (PCBs) provided with sensors configured to detect variation in magnetic flux according to rotation of a magnet.
In the conventional complex sensing apparatus for a steering system, the first PCB in which a sensor for detecting a steering torque is installed is vertically installed on the second PCB in which a sensor for detecting a steering angle is installed, and soldered to connect patterns.
However, since a coupling force between the first and second PCBs is weak due to their coupling structure, the first PCB may be separated from the second PCB due to vibrations, impacts, or the like. In addition, when the first and second PCBs are moved by the vibrations, impacts, or the like, cracks may occur in a soldered part for connecting the first and second PCBs, and a short circuit may occur. As a result, reliability of products may be decreased.